


A Private Talk

by SapphireStorm13



Category: One Piece
Genre: First Time, Luffy knows what he wants, Luffy needs to lock doors, M/M, Mention of Usopp, Not beta'd we die like men, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, So does Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireStorm13/pseuds/SapphireStorm13
Summary: Law wants to talk to Luffy 'privately' and gets more than he bargained for.Which is par for the course with him and the Strawhats.Takes place before Wano.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 3
Kudos: 168





	A Private Talk

If anyone asked him, he would blame Luffy in a heartbeat.

Using the Captain’s quarters was the obvious solution for talks not related to their alliance or Kaido or other business matters. It was private, being one of the few doors on the Sunny with actual locks. 

Which was the point. 

Whatever was happening between him and Luffy didn’t need an audience, accidental or otherwise 

Hence the door with a lock.

Except Luffy didn’t bother locking the door. 

Because Luffy.

Really he shouldn’t have assumed anyone with the surname Monkey understood common social cues. 

Which is exactly how Trafalgar Law and Monkey D. Luffy ended up scarring Usopp for life. 

At least according to the cries of the sniper.

But let’s back up a bit.

Luffy was sitting on top of Sunnys lion face as Law approached the other captain. Luffy turned around and his wide smile somehow got bigger. Law wasn’t entirely sure how but he was fairly sure Luffy’s rubber anatomy had something to do with it.

The wind of the open ocean ruffled the black, chopped messy hair. It screamed of someone just taking scissors to it whenever it got in the way. 

Which admittedly was a very Luffy approach to haircuts.

Law’s fingers twitched, as an urge to run his fingers through it hit him. 

“We need to talk. Privately.” Law started. 

“What’s wrong with out here?”

“I’d rather not have one of your crew pop up out of nowhere and interrupting us.” Which Law had spent enough time amongst the Straw Hats to confidently say would happen and who it most likely would be. The answer was Usopp.

“Alright, where do you want to talk?”

“The captain’s quarters.” If Law had learned one thing from working with this circus band of insanity it was that they understood straightforward approaches. Throw open the doors guns blazing type of people.

Luffy’s grin changed. It didn’t shrink, but something in his eyes shifted. It made Law wonder if Luffy actually understood the implications of having a private talk uninterrupted in a bedroom were. 

Luffy was the embodiment of unexpected things, and it was safe to assume with him anything was possible.

Luffy stood and they walked in quiet to the private bedroom Luffy rarely used.

Law entered the room first and watched Luffy close the door. 

Law opened his mouth to start the conversation he had planned and internally practiced since Dressrosa. Only for his words to be devoured by Luffy in an open-mouthed kiss that made Law stumble back a step. 

His hand shot up and catching and holding onto to Luffy’s shoulders. Luffy held on tight to the feathery plume that was the collar of his shirt. He settled into the kiss after a second to process what was happening.

They were skipping a few steps but Luffy was guiding him backwards toward the bed. 

Law really shouldn’t have been as surprised that Luffy somehow chose the one path Law hadn’t planned on. He had expected Luffy to not feel the same, or to not understand what romance actually was, or anything in those veins. 

He was prepared to guide Luffy through his first sexual encounter with him enthusiastically but naively stumbling through it.

He was not prepared for Luffy to almost literally pounce on him like this.

“Torao thinks too much.” Luffy separated their lips just enough to tease him.

Law leaned back to get some air. “You don’t think enough.”

Luffy nipped at his lips with teeth. Law tangled his hands in Luffy’s hair in an attempt to hold him still. Luffy’s brown eyes were set in that determined look that sent a bolt of electric excitement through Law. “Am I too much?”

“You cheeky little shit.” Law responded. “You’re lucky I find it cute.”

Law legs hit the bed. “You don’t have to do this. I can pretend this never happened.” Who knew Luffy actually had some emotional maturity? 

“If you want this, so do I.” Law stated with his regular seriousness. He pulled Luffy back his face and they kissed again. Law didn’t hesitate to kiss Luffy back. Their tongues danced as Luffy’s hands moved downwards to his chest and shoved.

Both of them fell backwards as a result and landed on the bed. 

Luffy’s vest fell off as Law’s hands wandered over every inch of Luffy’s chest and back.

Luffy broke the kiss again and tugged at Law’s shirt. “Off.”

Law pulled back and took off the shirt and threw it in a direction. His tattoos were on full display.

Luffy approved if the quickly forming tent in his shorts was any indication. His hands traced the ink under Law’s skin leaving a tingling sensation that left law with his own quickly tightening pants.

“How do you want to do this?” he asked as he kissed Luffy’s neck. 

“I want you in me.” Luffy gasped. “I want to be on top of you.”

Holy fuck. Law’s head was spinning. Luffy wanted to ride him. He was more than happy to accommodate. Law tugged at Luffy’s shorts as Law continued to kiss his neck and suck on his collarbone. “I can do that. But you need these off first. I need to prepare you for that.”

Luffy pulled the shorts off and tossed them aside.

Boxers.

With little generic Jolly Rogers.

Law was torn between laughing and kissing Luffy to the point of dizziness. He settled for something in between as he smirked into Luffy’s jaw.

“Not too late to back out Mugiwara-ya.” Law’s voice had deepened, turned husky and rough in Luffy’s ear.

“Don’t want to.”

Law wasn’t surprised, Luffy always stuck his decisions. But with this it didn’t hurt to have extra confirmation. “Don’t ever be afraid to tell me to stop. No matter what.”

Luffy took the cute boxers off.

Law’s throat went dry.

Luffy was lovely, his cock twitched and was practically begging for Law to do something. Luffy was panting and his hands clawed at Law’s bare chest.

Law was going to ravish his fellow captain with everything he had.  
He moved a hand to the base of Luffy’s back and slowly inched his way towards where Luffy wanted him. He maneuvered them to where Luffy was in his lap and placed his lips right as Luffy’s ear. “The most important thing you need to do is relax. The last thing I want to do is hurt you, but it may take a little while before this feels good.”

Luffy grabbed his arms and clenched him tightly, Law hoped it didn’t bruise. 

He placed a finger right at Luffy’s entrance and Luffy relaxed his grip. 

Law’s other hand was placed on the center of Luffy’s back just beneath his shoulders, holding Luffy close.

He put the first finger in.

Luffy’s body was more malleable than Law had thought. He knew Luffy could manipulate himself to just about any shape or size and had all the properties of rubber. He had expected at least some resistance. 

There was none. 

Law added a second finger and Luffy moaned in his ear.

It was of delight.

Law smirked.

Well, perhaps Luffy didn’t need to be prepared as much as Law thought. For the sake of caution however, Law scissored his fingers and toyed with Luffy. 

“Torao,” Luffy moaned. “Torao please…”

He’d gotten Luffy to beg. “Okay.” His pants and underwear came off in one tug and Luffy stared at him with a hungry look that made Law nervous. Was Luffy going to be as insatiable in bed as he was with everything else?

Law wasn’t sure anyone had the kind of stamina required if that was true.

Luffy put his hands on Law’s pectorals and pushed downwards Law was lying flat on his back with Luffy hovering above him. Luffy had a determined look on his face as he lowered himself downwards on Law.

Like before Luffy didn’t give Law any resistance. It didn’t take long before all of him was inside Luffy.

His hands gripped Luffy’s hips. His head was fuzzy, he focused on breathing. Luffy felt even better than Law had imagined. 

“Torao…” Luffy breathed the nickname.

“Law. Call me Law.” How many nights had he imagined Luffy calling his real name like this? 

“Law…” Luffy raised his hip and re-impaled himself on Law. “Law!” he moaned loudly.

“Luffy-ya.” Law thrusted upwards to meet him.

Luffy whimpered as they continued to try and find some semblance of a rhythm. 

Law whispered Luffy’s name again and again.

Luffy continued to ride Law moaning and gasping Law’s name. 

“Luffy-ya…I’m close…” Law grunted as he sat up holding Luffy as close as possible.

“Law!” Luffy was coming completely undone around him. His hands clawed at Law’s back, he might have been leaving marks, Law’s body was too filled with adrenaline and endorphins to know until later. 

Luffy came first with a scream and a grip that left bruises on Laws skin. Feeling him tighten and convulse around him was enough to send Law spiraling into him own orgasm. 

Law might have screamed too. He honestly couldn’t remember. 

But when they were done Law collapsed, taking Luffy with him. He could feel the mess Luffy had made, but his body was too exhausted to move or care about it. Luffy was inelegantly laying on him.

Both men were breathing heavily. 

Law’s hand rubbed Luffy’s back unconsciously as Luffy rested his chin on Law’s chest allowing him to grin and giggle at Law. 

Law opened his mouth to retort when a familiar, high pitched scream made Law cover his face his hands and let out a sigh of frustration.

God. Damn. It. Strawhat.


End file.
